


traditions

by evidenceofthingsnotseen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidenceofthingsnotseen/pseuds/evidenceofthingsnotseen
Summary: It's tradition. Silly? Possibly. Rooted in misogyny? Yes. Still sort of sweet? Also yes.Or the one where Kara has a question for Lena' s father, who is dead, and Lena has a question for Jeremiah, who is still missing.





	traditions

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I published anything and this could be really bad. Cheers!

"Some kind of sadist, Supergirl?" Kara whipped around at the sharp words, facing Lillian. Staring at the woman, she said nothing.  
  
"I said, are you some kind of sadist? Already envisioning my place here?" Lillian hissed, gesturing to the space next to Lionel's headstone with the white rose in her hand.  
  
"It's tradition," Kara muttered weakly, holding up her arrangement of calla lillies. Briefly, she considered calling Maggie to have Lillian arrested, but focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Your tradition or one of ours?" Human, she meant.  
  
"Yours. Personally, I think its a bit silly, asking a father for his daughter's hand." Kara's bluntness didn't throw Lillian for even a beat,  her face contorted in rage. "I suppose I should be asking you, but the tradition is the father, and she really loved him. You've only ever hurt her."  
  
"Stay away from my daughter." Lillian snapped, throwing down her rose. Kara stepped into her space, allowing her Supergirl persona to seep through her argyle clad presence. A tiny, bitter part of Kara relished the flicker of fear in Lillian's eyes.  
  
"She has never been your daughter. The second you saw her and decided she wasn't worthy of the Luthor name, you lost the right to have that wonderful, brilliant, loving woman as a part of your family." Kara fought the urge to laser vision Lillian where she stood, to become the very threat the Luthors saw her as. "I will marry Lena, if she'll have me. I wouldn't count on a wedding invitation, Mrs. Luthor."  
  
"Humans and aliens can never coincide. Your filthy blood will stain hers." Lillian spat. "You'll not defile the last of  Luthors."  
  
Kara appeared not to be listening, turning to Lionel's resting place to set the bouquet down. As she walked away, Kara couldn't help herself.  
  
"She's not the last of the Luthors. I'm taking her name, and so will our children, with their filthy alien blood. Some grandmother you'll be."  
  
\------  
  
"Why are we going to Midvale?" Alex accepted a glass of champagne from the steward, taking her seat in Lena's private jet.  
  
"Because you don't visit your mother enough," Lena teased.  
  
"Tactical strategy," Alex insisted.  
  
"Chicken. You still haven't told her about the engagement, have you?" Alex scowled as Lena looked pointedly at the diamond on her left hand.  
  
"That reminds me. Maggie wants you as her maid of honor. Colors are dove grey and burgundy, and you can pick your dress or suit or whatever. If you want to do it, that is." Lena was so overcome with affection, she nearly missed how Alex had avoided her question. She'd envisioned once that she'd have been in Lex's wedding, but that had been thrown out the window years ago.  
  
"I'd be honored," Lena assured. "But first, you have to tell Eliza."  
  
Lena braced herself as the plane started taxiing down the runway, knowing she was about to give Alex an out with her true reason for going to Midvale.  
  
\------  
  
The Danvers home, Lena registered, seemed to seep warmth and comfort from every inch of the house. The hallway was littered with pictures of the girls, including some early ones of Alex that Lena made sure to take pictures of on her phone.  
  
In the entryway, Eliza enveloped both girls in a effortlessly affectionate hug.  
  
"It's good to see you to, Mom." Alex smiled, waiting for Eliza to let go. As soon as she did, Alex regretted it. The light caught her ring, and Eliza zeroed in immediately.  
  
"You're getting married?" she whispered, already tearing up.  
  
"Yes, I am. I asked Maggie a couple weeks ago, after the whole world ending thing. So we came to tell you."  
  
"And to get your input on the wedding planning." Lena supplied. Alex nodded gratefully at Lena's effort to include Eliza, though many of the major decisions had been made.  
  
"Well come in, sit down. Can I get you anything to drink? No need to plan a wedding in the foyer." Eliza's hostessing manners came out full force as she spoke.  
  
Lena followed politely behind Alex, who asked for cider and told Eliza that "Lena's too nice to say she wants anything, but she'll have tea to calm her nerves after flying." At this, Lena felt a rush of affection for the woman who would someday be her sister-in-law, if all went well during this trip.  
  
The three women spent some four or five hours discussing every detail of the wedding. A fall wedding was perfect for Alex, Eliza insisted.  
  
"Kara's sure to have a summer wedding," Alex added.  
  
"Of course, her golden hair and skin tone. Perfect for an outdoor summer wedding, don't you think, Lena?" Eliza asked. Lena's eyes went wide. This is not how she planned to do this. Sensing her panic, Alex swooped in to save the day.  
  
"Leave her alone, Mom. They've hardly been together six months." Alex put her hand over Eliza's, who smiled mercifully.  
  
"Of course, dear. The time will come when it comes."  
  
"Actually, that's part of why I came here," Lena started. She registered the family resemblance   as mother and daughter stared at her. "Zor-el is long dead, and he didn't hold to this tradition anyways. Jeremiah is the natural next step, but thanks to my mother, he's not here. So, I'm here asking you permission to seek Kara's hand in marriage."  
  
"Glad to know we're your third choice," Alex joked, giving a watery smile. Eliza, who had hardly stopped her tears since their visit began,  wiped away the fresh onset of tears.  
  
"Of course you can ask Kara," Eliza finally said, too Lena's relief.  
  
"I'll help you pick a ring if you'll help me pick a dress," Alex offered. Lena pulled a box from her  pocket.  
  
"Actually, I have a ring. The box is new, since I wanted one that was lead lined, but the ring..." Lena opened the box, revealing a vintage gold ring with a diamond the size of a softball surrounded by emeralds. "It was Lionel's grandmother's, so my great grandmother's, from when she was married in the 20's. Kara loves history, and this is the only part of the Luthor legacy that I want to hold on to."  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
\----  
  
"How was your trip to see Clark?" Lena pressed a kiss to Kara's temple as she typed out an article.  
  
"It was good. Metropolis has the worst weather. How was the science conference with Alex? Didn't get into too much trouble?" Kara teased, not looking up from her laptop. She didn't trust her crinkle not to give her away as she kept secret her real reason for being in Metropolis.  
  
"Alex ad I were perfect angels." Kara snorted. "Well, not perfect but we had a good time. She asked me to be Maggie's best man of sorts."  
  
"You know what they say about the best man, don't you?" Kara began, setting down her laptop.  
  
"What do they say?" Lena asked innocently.  
  
"How they always sleep with the maid of honor," Kara husked, picking Lena up effortlessly. She indulged in a smug grin as she heard Lena's pulse quicken.  
  
"Is that so?" Lena tried to keep her cool, but Kara's forwardness and show of strength had her feeling anything but cool.  
  
"That's so," Kara insisted, already carrying Lena to her bedroom.  
  
"Then I hope Alex's maid of honor is hot," Lena teased. She got her comeuppance when Kara threw her roughly down onto the bed. Heat shot down her spine as Kara smiled wickedly.  
  
"I think you'll be satisfied. There's something about a wedding..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
